Prolouge 2: chunin exams?
by Ishinami Oronaka
Summary: second prolouge leading up to my large main fan fic. Onyl two more until the main thing!


**SECOND PROLAOGUE GUYS! JUST ABOUT 2 MORE MYABE THREE UNTIL WE HIT THE ACTUAL MAIN HUGE CROSSOVER STORY! LETS GOOOOO! SABURE MEANS SAND IN ANOTHER DIALECT OF JAPANESSE THEN SUNA WOULD.**

_Thought, _**demon talking,**_** demon and host talking as one, DEMON THINKING, **_normal blah speak

Iruka stood at the front of the class; it was about 2:45 so it was time to finish up. "Alright so what did we learn today kids!" Iruka asked cheerfully. From the back of the room a dismal hand rose Iruka sighed and said "yes in the back, Kyo Oronaka". In a sarcastic and frustrated voice, the 23 year old jinchuriki said

"I now know why Naruto is a flaming retard." After he said this he slowly sunk into the shadows beneath his desk.

"**Your just not a nice person are you kitten?" **

"One I told you never to call me that. Two I am very nice but I'm 23 and have the skill of an elite Anbu Black Ops and I'm stuck here!"

"**That's what you get for swearing loyalty to this village without any rank. You couldn't show them your old headband, they wouldn't believe you!" **

"Hmph leave me alone cat I need to get to work before Ichiraku fires me."

The voice in Kyo's head was his ten tailed demon shadow cat Chokuromu. He gave Kyo control of shadows as if they were actual corporeal things. He could also sink into shadows and travel through a vast ocean of blackness. He would resurface from the shadow world wherever he thought about. Right now Kyo needs to be at the ramen stand before he gets fired from another job!

"**Excuse me but, I need to ask, if you get fired how many jobs would that be in the last three months kitten." **

" 'bout 5 or 6" Kyo sighed, and resurfaced up the street from the ramen stand and ran as he got his apron from the pack he always keeps on his side, he would have weapons but academy student couldn't carry those around.

"ORONAKA! You're late again!? That is the third time this week!" Ichiraku screamed.

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!"

"It better not because next time you toast! I'm docking you pay for the week, be grateful that's all I'm doing." Ichiraku yelled then went back to his ramen pot.

"**HAHAHAHA, I'm sorry kitten but that is just hilarious! He might as well have fired you!"**

"Oh shut up demon!" Kyo said aloud.

"WHAT WAS THAT ORONAKA!" ichiraku turned around nearly steaming from his ears.

Kyo grimaced "NOTHING SIR! I didn't say anything!"

"that's what I thought"

"_Man he can be nice but he can be a complete bastard sometimes huh?"_

"**Yes he can kitten, yes he can."**

"_Get out of my thoughts cat!"_

"**Ummmm I cant, I'm part of you remember?"**

"_Oh… that's right. Sorry"_

Just as Kyo said those words to himself his friend Ky Kiske, a roaming warrior with strange powers no one can truly explain, came up to the ramen stand. He looked at kyo in his apron and stifled a hysterical laughing fit. "So, how low on your luck are you now? Never thought I would see you in an apron" Ky chuckled.

"don't make fun of me Ky; I'm in one hell of a mood!"

"what's wrong?" Ky asked as Kyo took his order for a chicken and beef ramen with a shot of sake.

"I'm stuck in Iruka's class due to my lack of a rank and I have been late three times this week because of it and now my pay is being docked for the week! How's about that for bad luck!"

Ky sighed "whoa you just are a very unlucky man Kyo, oh yea almost forgot am I going to see you at the exams tomorrow? I'm stuck being the proctor for the first half because that lazy good for nothing Genma is going to be tied up."

"those are tomorrow!? Ahh crap I don't think I have tomorrow off!" Kyo whined

"yes you do are you kidding me! I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I'm going to watch the exams!" Ichiraku exclaimed much to Kyo's surprise.

"thanks boss!"

" don't thank me your still getting no pay from me for the next week"

Kyo sighs and goes back to serving Ky and goes into the back of the stand to clean for the rest of the work day. At the end of the work day kyo skulks home and falls asleep thinking about tomorrow and the awesome fights it will bring.

The sun raises on the day of the chunin exams.** "Get up kitten! Your going to be late they start in about 20 minutes!"**

"OH crap!" Kyo exclaims as he shoots up and puts his tight black tank top, black jeans, trench coat, and of course his black fedora-esque hat. He runs over he the out door chunin exam arena and finds a spot to sit next to Kakashi and team seven.

The first names are called out. Ky exclaims "the first match up will be between Temari Sabure and Shikamaru Nara!" The two genin get onto the field and Ky yells out "begin!"

As the two ninja begin to fight kyo turns to Kakashi and asks "you know the hokage well right?"

"On a personal basis? No, but I think I know him pretty well, why you ask"

"Because I think he hates me! He stuck me in iruka's class to humiliate me!"

"No he put you there because all us jounin have students to teach and no one can handle you!"

" I will take that as a compliment"

"**You really shouldn't" Chokuromu says so kakashi can hear him.**

"oh" Kakashi said as Chokuromu formed his physical from right beside kyo "Hello Chokuromu-sama." Kakashi said quickly before brining his attention back on the match as Shikamaru surrenders due to lack of chakra. "Hmm, Didn't see that coming."

"**Neither did I, sad really that kitten has much skill. He would have undoubtedly bested the girl with ….the giant fan as a weapon."**

"The next match up will be Gaara Sabure and ….Kyo Oronaka!?" Ky yelled out confused.

"Uhhhh, I'm not supposed to be in these exams." Kyo said. Just as he and Gaara stepped out into the arena a strange purple-ish haze grew around the horizon. "Ok if this will stop me from having to go up against that psycho who almost killed Lee I wont complain." Kyo said just as the purple smog shot up and engulfed the sky. As this happened they all lost consciousness. 


End file.
